


A Taste of Summer [Podfic]

by blackglass, Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Food, Healing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "A Taste of Summer" by Delphi.</p><p>"Summer sparks cravings."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Summer [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Taste of Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/44421) by [Delphi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi). 



  
  
Cover art by: [lavenderfrost](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfrost)  


Length: 18:59  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a%20taste%20of%20summer.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/taste-of-summer-0).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for RsCreighton!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR! WE HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!


End file.
